Inside Out (Looney 311-70 Style)
Looney 311-70's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill - Mother Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill - Father Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Newborn Riley - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) *3 Year Old Riley - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Courage the Cowardly Dog *Bing Bong - Genie (Aladdin) *Jill's Joy - Anna (Frozen) *Jill's Sadness - Elsa (Frozen) *Jill's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Tasmanian She-Devil (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Bridget Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *3 Year Old Meg - McNulty (Moshi Monsters) *Dream Director - Furi (Moshi Monsters) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Snoodle (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Wendy Testaburger (South Park) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Caitlin Cooke (6teen) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (Looney 311-70 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Looney 311-70 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Looney 311-70 Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Looney 311-70 Style) - Daffy Duck We Should Cry *Inside Out (Looney 311-70 Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Looney 311-70 Style) - Loyal Heart Dog My Bad *Inside Out (Looney 311-70 Style) - Courage the Cowardly Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Looney 311-70 Style): Sally Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (Looney 311-70 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Sadness Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Disgust Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Anger Courage courage the cowardly dog.png|Courage the Cowardly Dog as Fear Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Riley Andersen Category:Looney 311-70 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG